Cyber threats to enterprise networks are a very real and expensive risks to proprietors. It is typical for enterprise networks to operate numerous kinds of equipment and technology (e.g., wireless network, Intranet), each of which has its own particular set of security issues, solutions and complexities. The result is that the collective security issues that face proprietors of enterprise networks are overwhelming, making intelligent and optimized decisions on how to plan, fund and implement security enhancements difficult.